The War With Nexus
by WweBumbleBee23
Summary: Punk's plan's are in full effect. get the boss fired, end the golden boy's career and take over the wwe. But the one thing he wants the most is her. A Nexus story
1. Chapter 1

The War With Nexus

Aj...

ever since Punk became the new leader of the "New Nexus" things with the wwe have felt like being caught up in a war that was never asked for. Basically it was the whole company against a small group of men who knew how to be destructive...not to mention a little bit twisted. But however for Aj, she was just trying to make it in the business. After all she just recently got her contract after being on Nxt with her best friend and chickbuster Kaitlyn, the Nxt Season 3 winner. However it was hard for the new diva's to get a chance because the New Nexus interrupted almost every match and promo and they would go off script every week. Now it came to the new COO of the company in the middle of the ring along with all the superstars and divas around ringside -Not including the New Nexus of course-. Lately ever since Paul "Triple H" Levesque became the Coo of the wwe and General Manager of Monday Night Raw...Things have been...Well...Not so good. He couldnt control the New Nexus or even anyone on the wwe's side! Everything was just a mess and it was only to get worse from there. Honestly he just needs some help...running two new jobs at once can be difficult. It was understandable...but at the same time unexceptable. "I need to know what everybody here around ringside is thinking right now" Paul really needs an assistant is what im thinking...but im definately not volunteering for a job like that. "I need to know that you trust me with this new position as COO and Raw General Manager. Things have been a little crazy the past few weeks I know but we will get everything straightened out as soon as possible." Now he was hoping for someone to say something. "I have something to say." Wade Barrett, the former leader of Nexus was gutsy enough to speak up first. "We are professionals and we shouldnt have to deal with outsiders attacking us in the parking lot and during matches. This show is going to destroy itself in the next month if something isnt fixed now." Shockingly mostly everybody surrounding the ring agreed with what he was saying. "I think you enjoy watching this chaos and seeing people getting beat up every week. You probably sit in that office of yours in the back and watch on a monitor with your feet up on the desk with a proud look on your face."

00000000000000000000

Punk...

Punk was watching his whole thing from his tour bus since he no longer has a locker room to go to. He had a smug look on his face. After all he was enjoying every bit of this,Watching superstars, divas, even referees speaking out against Mr. COO himself. He's got him right where he wants him. He sees the camera looking around the ring at the all the talent at ringside. As soon as the talent start to walk out it puts a smirk on Punk's face. Though Paul Levesque isnt the main reason Punk even started all this...he was a close second. No the real reason he was doing any of this was because of...her. Aj Lee. The former Nxt rookie of Primo and new wwe diva. She was his goal, and he was going to use his twisted mind to reach that goal. She will probably be pissed, But he doesnt care. He just needs to be with her. Once upon a time on Nxt they were good friends...But then he joined Nexus and she stayed as far away as possible. Bad move. He took out his phone and wrote a text message for Aj.

_Hello Aj,_

_Remember me? Of course how could you forget!?_

_Well Darlin' Hows it going? As you know things are going perfectly for me._

_You probably think im crazy. Haha. who doesnt lately? thats no longer news is it?_

_Anyways I remember back on Nxt a certain diva said she needed natural dynamite in her life. That inspired me. I went for that natural dynamite and gained pipebomb. _

_Using the pipebomb will get me everything I've always wanted! Paul will be fired, The Golden Boy will be down and out, and the rest of your little wwe clique will be aswell, but most importantly...I will have you._

_Thats right April. Im doing this for you! All of it. You must be going insane by now. I cant get you out of my head. I want to be with you Aj, But knowing how you are you will never agree to that...So I will be taking business into my own hands._

_See you soon_

_Phil._

He set his phone on his bedside table and left the bus to get ready for tonight. It was time to put his plan's into action.

000000000000000000000

Aj...

I just finished packing up my stuff and was going to head to Kaitlyn's locker room since she was my ride. The show wasnt over yet but our part was done for the night anyway. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and opened the text. I read it over and over again in shock. I couldnt believe what I was reading. After month's of having no contact with him whatsoever Phil sent me a long...and strange text message. As soon as I read it for the 5th time I left the locker room in a rush. I needed to either find Kaitlyn or John. John would probably be in the ring since its main event time so I went to Kaitlyn's locker room and knocked. After a few moments the door came open and there stood the two-toned diva herself. "Hey Aj come in!" Kaitlyn seemed like her normal self. I entered the locker room and closed the door. "I need to show you something important!" Kaitlyn looked a little confused. I pulled out my phone and opened the text to show her. Kaitlyn's eye's widened in shock. "You need to show this to John or somebody!" I put my phone back in my pocket. "I know I cant believe he sent me this! Who knows what state of mind he's in!" I needed to calm down and freaking out obviously wasnt helping. "Good thing we are sharing a hotel room tonight because I dont think you should be alone right now." Kaitlyn seemed a little worried. "Im fine but we would be sharing a room anyway I mean after all we are chickbuster's!" I was trying to make her feel better.

"Im going to go find John im sure he's back here by now" I stood up and left before Kaitlyn could object.

I found John in catering getting a bottle of water. I ran up to him full force. "JOHN!" He looked over and saw me and gave me a small smile. "Hey short fry" He said as a joke. I just rolled my eye's. "I need to show you this text message." I once again pulled out my phone and showed him the text. He suddenly got that face he gets when he is worried about others. I swear he really thinks he's superman sometimes.

"When did he send this April!?" Uh oh...my birthname coming from John isnt normal so I know he's being serious. "A little while ago in my locker room. I showed it to Kaitlyn too then she told me to show it to you." I really didnt want to show him this because he's get protective of everybody no matter who they are and it get on my nerves.

"Aj I dont want you staying by yourself tonight and I need you to stay away from Phil he doesnt do anything without a reason and I dont trust him."

"Im staying with Kaitlyn tonight and I wouldnt go near Phil right now even if I was paid to. Not while he is this dangerous. I dont know what happened to him but I miss the old Phil." I couldnt help but sigh. I really do miss him.

"It will be ok Aj I will tell the guys about this and we will keep you safe. Tust me. Now go back to Kaitlyn and stay away from Phil. I mean it."

I rolled my eye's. "I will." I ran off to go back to find Kaitlyn.

But around the corner there was a certain straight edge superstar listening to the whole thing.

00000000000000000000000000

Punk...

He couldnt help but laugh. She went for John Boy for "help". He was already going to end Cena but now she added the icing on the cake. Nobody is going to get in his way. When he wants something he gets it...and she will be no different.

_Next Monday_

It is once again time for Monday Night Raw! Tonight was a big night for Nexus...but it usually always is. Tonight Nexus will be attacking Sheamus, Daniel Bryan...and of course...John Cena. No suprise there.

Tonight however Punk decided to pay a visit to a certain diva's match.

0000000000000

Aj...

Tonight Nexus already attacked 3 times to her good friends Sheamus, Daniel...and John. Isnt that just perfect!

Good news however is I just beat Rosa Mendes. The poor diva never gets screen time and shes been here a long time now. I was celebrating my victory but all of a sudden I go pale and chills go up my spine. The New Nexus theme song blasted through the arena making the wwe universe burst into a fit of Boo's and you suck chants.

I turn around and there he is on top of the stage. Looking down right at me. Rosa was already in the back so now it was just me...and him.

Oh great...he picked up a mic. What could he possibly have to say right now!?

"Hello Aj" He smirked and the crowd Boo'ed. "Congradulations on your victory tonight." He started walking down the ramp. "I know you got my text last week. I can tell by the look on your face." I started to back up since he started climbing into the ring.

"No need to be scared doll face I dont bite." He now stood in the center of the ring. I suddenly felt the need to speak. "What do you want Punk?" I cant believe I could even get a word out.

"Well Aj I want a lot of things lately. You see I want to take over this company, I want Mr. COO fired and I want John Boy terminated." I rolled my eye's.

"But you know Aj none of those things compare to what I want from you" He looked me in the eye and held my gaze.

"Wh-what do you want from me!?" Now I was starting to stutter.

"Your mind, body and soul" He said softly. I shivered. I cant believe I didnt just win the match and run out of the arena! Why did I stay to celebrate!? Now I have to have this conversation!

_Your time is up my time is now! you cant see me my time is now!_

_Suddenly John came running down the ramp to attack Punk but then Nexus jumped out and started to ambush him. John tryed to fight back but he was already hurt from his previous beating. _

_I stood there frozen in fear. My good friend was getting attacked and I couldnt do anything about it. Punk smirked at me._

_"All of this is for you sweetheart!" He shouted. I shook my head. This is unbelievable._

_Punk walked towards me. I should have left the ring but I was frozen not knowing what was happening. He started to lean in. I still couldnt move. He planted his lips right on mine. I stood there not moving while he planted a kiss on my lips. He pulled away and smiled a devious smile. He then left the ring and walked towards John._

_I gasped when he put him over his shoulders. Before his knee hit his head I saw him mouth "This is for you". John was knocked out and I was speechless._


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note-ok so here is episode two! This is my first ever story on here so please dont leave me any bad reviews. Anyways enjoy! :D

000000000000000000000000000

I finally got back to my locker room after everything that just happened in the ring. If John wasnt hurt before then he definately is now. Nikki Bella is probably scared out of her mind.

I opened the door to my locker room and rushed inside quickly shutting the door. I just wanted to be alone right now. No Nexus, No John or Kaitlyn, and especially no Phil Brooks.

I turned around and noticed something on the bench. I picked up the object. A single red rose was left for me in my locker room. I have a funny feeling that I know exactly who left this here.

Then I saw the card that was left next to it on the bench. I hesitantly picked up the card and read his words in my mind.

_Hello Princess,_

_Did you enjoy the show? I know I did. But im sure you already knew that._

_Like I told you before I wasnt lying when I said I was going to end John Boy. Everything thats coming out of my mouth is true. _

_Which means im coming for you Aj. Dont try to hide because there is no hiding from Batman himself. Trust me I would know. _

_See you soon doll face_

_Phil._

What does he mean by he's coming for me? What is this CSI!? I feel like im on wwe style episode of CSI and im the victim! Could this day get any worse!?

I shouldnt have said that.

"Hello Gorgeous" I froze right where I was standing. Im sure my blood was now running cold. I cant deal with this much in one night. I slowly turn around to see Phil with a smug look on his face.

"Why are you in my locker room!? Havent you ever heard of knocking!?" This is getting old and it has only just started.

"I see you got your gift." He was obviously refering to the rose in my hand. Why am I still holding this thing!?

"Get out! Im not going to play this game with you tonight or any other night for that matter!" Now im pissed.

"temper sweetheart." Oh God he winked at me! Are these so called feelings he has even real? Or is this some kind of Nexus inside joke!? Either way I want no part of it.

"Just to let you know your friend Sheamus..." I didnt let him even finish that sentence.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM PUNK THIS ISNT FUNNY!" I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. Wait until I tell Kaitlyn this. Punk will probably lose his head.

He laughed that devious laugh of his. "Darlin' its not what did I do to him its what am I going to do to him next week on Raw." He smirked. He cupped my face with his hand.

I pushed him off. "Dont fucking touch me! Stay away from Sheamus and everybody else Punk!

"Oh April so innocent. Yet so breath taking." He bent down to meet my gaze. "April dear im doing this for your own good. You will see eventually."

"What happened to the old Phil huh!? The one that would never hurt his friends and never cause all this chaos! I want that Phil back!" I had to say it. I do have feelings for Phil...but not when he is the most dangerous man in the company.

He scoffed. "You mean the Phil that let everybody walk all over him and wasnt able to do a thing about it? Ya that guy got his ass thrown on the curb. Now im free to do what I want, when I want and how I want to do it."

"Thats not exactly how it works Phil and you know it. I really hope this is just a phase for you because I dont want to be near you when your like this." Why wont he just give up and get out already!? 

"Like what April? Powerful? Useful? Important?" Now he was just trying to prove some point that nobody else can see.

"Your not powerful your just brutal." Now he has a stange look on his face. I have never seen it before and its starting to scare me.

"You dont think im powerful huh?" He walked towards me and I backed up right into the wall. Oh great now im trapped.

"You dont think im powerful!? I will show you powerful!" He then crashed his lips onto mine. This kiss was different from the one in the ring. That one was gentle. This one is passionate.

At first I just stood there...But after a while I melted into it and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Now there was no going back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. After a while he finally pulled away and placed his forehead against mine locking his eyes with mine.

"Still dont think im powerful?" I stood speechless which only made him smirk. "Thought so."

He then pulled away. "Your mine April. Dont forget that. We will be together. You will see from my point of view soon. Just be patient Darlin'. With that he left the locker room. I was still up against the wall trying to process what just happened. Aw man that motherfucker tricked me! I walked right into his trap. I wont let it happen again.

**Next week**

Ever since last Monday night I have been hiding from Phil. Im not going to fall for his tricks again. I cant let it happen.

The only person who knows about what happened last week was Kaitlyn.

_"Kait your not going to believe what just happened to me in my locker room!" _

_She looked at me strange. "You have a pretty active locker room dont you?" She joked._

_"Punk put a rose on the bench then came into the locker room."_

Now Kaitlyn was all ears. "WHAT!? Aj thats bad dude! He is dangerous!"

"I know! I mean you should have heard the things he said to me! He said he was going after Sheamus next and-" I didnt get to finish that sentence because now Kaitlyn's losing it.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" She shouted.

"Kait chill out people are going to show up wondering whats going on if you keep shouting! Look I say we go warn Sheamus before he gets into something he cant get _**out of. We then bolted **_out of the locker room like we were running a marathon. We happened to stop near a monitor because we heard Sheamus' song blasting through the arena.

"Crap he's already out there!" Kaitlyn is panicking now.

Suddenly New Nexus surrounded the ring. Sheamus' opponent was long gone probably off to the next city by now.

Then the craziest thing happened. Kaitlyn took off running towards the gorrilla position.

_**"**_KAITLYN STOP!" I cant believe I have to do this. I start chasing after her. She's about to do something stupid and best friends dont let eachother do stupid things alone...even if we were going to regret it all later.

I saw Kaitlyn run through the curtain to enter the arena. 'Shit' I thought to myself as I ran through the curtain aswell.

"STOP!" Kaitlyn yelled into a microphone. Oh Kaitlyn sometimes I just want to slap you upside the head to knock some sense into you. "KAITLYN WAIT!" I finally caught up to her but it made no difference. The New Nexus already locked there eye's on us. Punk's eye's then locked on mine when he heard my voice. uh oh.

Punk then gave the group some weird signal. I have no idea what it ment until I saw what was happening. David Otunga, Husky Harris, and Michael Mcgillicutty went in the ring and attacked Sheamus. However that wasnt where my eye's were at. My eyes were now on the Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, and Skip Sheffield since they started walking towards us. I knew this was a bad idea.

I screamed once they got ahold of me and and Kaitlyn did the same thing. Bet she was regretting this idea now. However the three New Nexus members started leading us back up the ramp instead of towards the ring. I didnt fight back not wanting to risk anything since they could probably break me in half if they really wanted to.

They led us straight to the New Nexus locker room. Oh great now we have to hear from Punk. I dont want to keep going through this every week!

We watched on the monitor as the rest of the New Nexus finished their beatdown on the celtic warrior. Poor Kaitlyn looks ready to burst into tears, But they're isnt anything we can do. The rest of the group enters the locker room.

"Mind telling me why you two ladies were out there tonight?" He kept staring at me especially. He seems pissed with me but yet he has no right to be.

I stayed silent. Im not doing this today.

"Why would you attack Sheamus!?" I swear Kaitlyn has word vomit.

"I dont see how that's your business." He stated trying to stay calm. "Look im going to say this once and I need you two to understand what I am saying...Do not ever come out there again when we are taking care of our business. You could get seriously hurt and no matter how bad we may seem we dont abuse women...at least not on purpose anyway."

I scoffed. He's trying to make himself look good.

"Im leaving" I stood up and walked out of that locker room needing to get out of that part of the arena. Im still shocked however that he actually let me leave.

"You listen to me Punk if you ever lay another finger on Sheamus or any of my friends again you are going to wish you stayed in ROH!" Kaitlyn tried looking scary before backing out of the locker room and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note-Alright lets go to the next chapter shall we!? :D

Sorry this chapter is kind of long but I think you guys can handle it! :)

00000000000000000000

Tonight is Tuesday which means the Smackdown taping is today. Im in my locker room getting ready because I have a tag match with Kaitln tonight. It sucks though because I have to job to Beth and Natalya. Its hard being a new diva sometimes.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

'please dont be him' I thought to myself.

I jinxed it.

"Why are you here!? Since when do you go to Smackdown anyway!?" I was irritated.

"Happy to see you too." He chuckled. "But with all seriousness, We have to talk about what happened on Raw."

"I have nothing to say to you Phil! It wasnt my idea! Kaitlyn wasnt thinking straight watching you attack Sheamus and she got mad and ran out there and I went after her end of story! Now dont let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!" I wont take this crap before a match that I have to lose also! Tonight is not the night for all of this.

"Who we attack is our business and it doesnt matter what your friend does we dont want you two out there April I mean it! Its too dangerous and we wont tolerate it!" He was being dead serious.

"Like I said I was just going after Kaitlyn I wasnt out there to try to stop you from attacking one of my friends...although I should have tried to stop you..."

Now he's glaring at me. "Dont come ringside again. Even if Kaitlyn or somebody run's out there...just dont." He then placed a kiss on my forehead. Now im confused. One minute he's mad the next he's kissing me? What is this man thinking!?

"Good luck in your match tonight...even though I saw the script already." He then left the locker room. Why wish me luck if you know the results? Whatever I have to finish getting ready.

0000000000000000000000

Obviously we lost our match tonight like the script said. Now we have to go unscripted...of course its not our fault...Its Phil's.

We are one blasted through the arena and soon the men stepped out through the curtain and lined up onstage. Beth and Natalya left with confused looks but they were more focused on getting out of there. Lucky bitches!

Now Phil was out there too. Should have known this would happen.

"Hello ladies. Nice to see you again. Its always a pleasure getting to watch you compete. You two will be on top of the diva's division in no time."

I rolled my eye's...even though that compliment meant something to me...I of course couldnt let him know that.

"What do you want Punk!?" I said after the ringside crew gave me a mic.

"Well first of all this doesnt concern Kaitlyn so boy's go bring her backstage." He ordered the boy's to come down here and now they were on there way. I stood infront of Kaitlyn blocking there way. "Anything he has to say to me he can say infront of Kaitlyn." Its not like she cant look at a monitor anyway.

They werent going to listen to me though. Im not there so called leader. That guy was on the stage. They picked me up even though I did all I could to get them away from me they didnt budge. They placed me off to the side and got to Kaitlyn...But then suddenly Sheamus' theme blasted through the arena and he jumped Phil from behind.

I couldnt help but smile. He was getting a taste of his own medicine.

Now the nexus crew backed off Kaitlyn and ran up the stage and ambushed Sheamus. Another repeat of last night.

Triple H needs to control these men because I cant take going off script anymore. I dont know whats real from whats fake.

Suddenly some superstars from the back ran out and started attacking the Nexus, even including there former leader Wade Barrett. If only Wade was still the leader...I wouldnt have to deal with Phil anymore.

I looked at Kaitlyn and she looked at me too. We had no idea on what to do from there so we stood and watched since the exit was blocked by superstars, security, and the Nexus crew.

Security started taking the Nexus crew to the back while a few superstars came to the ring to check on us. Now I feel better about my safety.

"You guys ok?" Evan Bourne asked us.

"We are fine but what about you guys?" Kaitlyn asked them showing concern as well.

"We are fine lass." Sheamus said. These two need to get together already...These past days proved that point.

I looked at Kofi. Kofi is supposed to be one of Phil's best friends. I dont know if they still are. But I do know he's friends with John too.

"Kofi do you know how John is doing?" I hope somebody knew the answer. After all he is one of my friends and he got attacked apparantly because of me.

"...He needs to have surgery." I was shocked. "His shoulder is messed up right now." Now I feel awful.

"This is all my fault isnt it?" I said with guilt washing over me.

We looked around and realized we are still in the ring. We decided to have the superstars "Help" us to the back to give the crowd something to see.

We got to the back and got right back on topic.

"Aj this isnt your fault. Punk is different lately you know that." Evan is a good friend when you need one.

"Ya I guess your right. Thanks Evan." I gave him a hug then skipped off to my locker room.

Once again not realizing a certain somebody was watching the whole thing. This time he was even more pissed.

0000000000000000

Once I got to my hotel room I called John figuring I better check on him.

"Hello?"

"Hi John its Aj" I waited for his response. Hopefully he isnt mad at me.

"Oh hey Crayj!" He joked.

"Meany! Anyway I heard that you have to have surgery because of the Nexus attack so I called to check on you."

"Im fine April trust me. My shoulder is just a little banged up. But I was warned about these type of things when I joined the company so its nothing im not used to. Plus Nikki is taking care of me." He was making sure I knew he was ok.

I smiled at that last comment. "You love her dont you?" That made me happy that John found his other half. He deserves it after that rough divorce with Liz.

"I couldnt live without her." He admitted.

"Aww John in love! Now im going to tease him. "John and Nikki sitting in a tree!"

"What are you five?" He chuckled.

"Dont ruin my fun Cena!" I pretended to be mad.

There was silence for a minute then I finally spoke up.

"...This is all my fault isnt it?" I sighed.

He knew what I was talking about. "That is not true! You get that thought out of your head right now and dont let it come back you got it!? This is all Punk and believe me when I say I will get revenge after I heal." He was being serious.

"Dont do anything right away make sure your ok first." I knew there was no way of talking John out of a fight.

"Yes Mom." He joked. I swear this guy makes every tough situation laughable.

"Alright well im going to go to bed but call me after your surgery ok?"

"Alright goodnight Aj"

"Night John." I hung up the phone but right after it went off indicating that I had a text. I picked my phone back up and checked the text.

_I saw you hug Bourne tonight April. Do you know what you just did? He's going down now. Dont try to get in my way. He deserves everything thats about to come to him._

_Sorry I have to do this but He asked for it._

_-Phil._

He did not just say that! I quickly dialed Phil's number.

"Hello April."

"You better not hurt him Philip Brooks! You mess with my friends then you mess with me, and nobody...I mean NOBODY messes with me or my friends!"

He just laughed.

"You call those idiots your friends!? Aj there too dumb to see whats happening with this company! They kiss up to those corporate assholes and they think they got all their success by themselve when really its all Vince! Besides Evan deserves what is coming to him! He cant touch what doesnt belong to him! He needs to learn that!"

"Those so called 'idiots' are amazing friends! They deserve everything victory they get and every title they win and defend! They dont kiss up to Vince! Please they dont need Vince to be successful! They do that on their own! Evan deserves none of this bull! We hugged! Your acting like he was going to push me into a closet or something and what do you mean what doesnt belong to him!? HA! What you think I belong to you!? Please! I am a free and available woman! I can do what I want when I want and how I want to do it! You understand!? Stay away from my friends!

"April you better not do what I think your going to do!" He was pissed.

"Oh Phil...You better find someone else to take your anger out on...because once you realize what's about to happen then your going to need a good punching bag!" I hang up not letting him respond.

I feel on top of the world now.

00000000000000

The next night some of the wwe talent were going out to a club. That talent included Kaitlyn and I. I went down to the lobby and found Kaitlyn waiting for me so I walked up to her.

"You look awesome Kait!" Im totally jealous of her looks. I look like I havent eaten in months, but that however isnt true at all.

"Back at ya!" She said trying to build my confidence.

We arrived at the club and saw mostly everybody on the roster was already there. We went and sat in a booth with Layla, Kelly, Eve, and Alicia. She then suddenly saw something since she was looking out the crowd and ignoring the conversation taking place. She saw a Nexus shirt. Oh shit. She saw it belonged to none other then Justin Gabriel. If he's here does that mean the rest of them are? Now she was worried. What if Evan is here too? He could get hurt!

"Do you guys know if Evan Bourne is here?" Please say he's not.

"I have no idea why?" Kelly said rather curiously.

"Because he could be in trouble if he is! Punk sent me a text saying he's the next target and I just saw Justin Gabriel here in a Nexus shirt looking ready to get to work!"

"Well we better find out if Evan is here and somebody should talk to Gabriel and see what there motive is." Eve always seemed smart. Maybe that's why she's a top diva at the moment.

"I will look for Evan since the text was sent to me." I got up quickly and started searching the crowd. There was no way I was talking to Justin. Then I noticed that Nexus shirt I saw before rushing out of the club. Screw common sense! I bolted out the door after him.

What I saw next made me scream. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE DID NOTHING TO YOU!" I had tears in my eyes now. The Nexus members were attacking Evan just like Phil said they would. But she wasnt expecting it to happen today!

Phil walked to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "He asked for it sweetheart. He cant touch you." He then let go and walked towards the now grounded body of Evan Bourne. "Lift him up!" He barked at the men. They lifted him onto Phil's shoulders. No! This isnt happening! "Phil stop! Please dont!" He looked at me as he sent his head to his knee. Evan was knocked out and probably hurt." I cried. I went over to Evan and knelt next to him "Im sorry Evan" I whispered.

"April get away from him." Phil had the nerve to do such a thing then try to order me to do things. I stood up. Phil got something he didnt expect. I slapped the taste right out of his mouth.

I quickly ran back in the club after security went to get help for Evan and probably threw Phil out.

I went into the crowd and did something unexpected. I started dancing with none other then my former Nxt Pro Primo. After a while of dancing he then kissed me. He reached for my hand and lead me out of the club. Take that Phil!

Authors note-Shocked huh? poor Evan.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note- Here is chapter 4 so lets get right to it shall we?

000000000000000000000

April woke up in her own hotel room being relieved that she left Primo's right away. She didnt need to encounter that awkward situation.

She decided she better go talk to Evan and see if he's ok. After all this is all her fault.

She went down to the lobby and asked the lady at the front desk where Evan Bourne's room is. Then she took the elevator to the floor and found his room number.

She knocked on the door and waited for a response. Nothing. Not a peep of footsteps or anything. She knocked again. Once again nothing. Where is he?

She went back to her hotel room thinking about basically everythnig that has happened since last night. With her hugging Evan, To going to the club with Kaitlyn, To seeing Justin, To Evan getting attacked, To her favorite part of her slapping Phil, Then finally...Primo.

Last night honestly was just a drunken night for her. It was also really emotional. She was **pissed**. She used Primo to spite Phil. Now she regrets it knowing what could happen to Primo if Phil were to find out. It would be worse the Evan's attack for sure.

She decided not to tell anyone about her and Primo just to keep safe.

She picked up her phone to call and check on John since she cant find Evan.

"Hello?"

"Hey John its Aj." At least he answered.

"Hey Crayj." He said knowing that he said that last time.

She scowled...Not that he could see her anyway.

"How is your shoulder doing?"

"Its sore but its nothing im not used to. My surgery is on friday so it will be this way until then."

"Aww poor superman is down for duty. Speaking of that you let the villians roam the village last night." Well she wasnt lying.

"What do you mean?" He was confused.

"Well most of the roster went out to a club last night and I saw Justin gabriel run out the door so I followed him and-"

"What happened Aj!?" Now he sounds furious.

"...Nexus attacked Evan Bourne." She felt the guilt wash over her.

"So your telling me that Nexus attacked a superstar off screen and at some random nightclub for no reason!?" Yup definately pissed.

"...Well the reason is stupid and im the only one who knows why it happened...and that it actually happened. I left afterwards and none of the other superstars or divas knew it happened." I felt bad for not telling Sheamus or somebody since they could have helped but I was emotional and pissed.

"Well did he at least get help!?" Now he sounds pissed with me.

"Yes security grabbed Nexus and im sure they called for help."

"I should probably call him now."

"Wait John! I went to his room to check on him and there was no response. What if he didnt get back because something happened!? This is all my fault!" I felt like crying.

"How on earth is this your fault Aj? Its not like you knew they were going to be there."

"I didnt know that but I know why they did and its because I hugged him yesterday on Smackdown." She rubbed head and sighed.

"...They attacked Evan because you guys hugged?" John couldnt help but laugh.

"They did! Phil even sent me a text saying that he saw us hug and that he was going to get hurt!"

"Aj this isnt your fault it's Phil's...As always."

"What if Evan is hurt or something John!"

"Im sure he will be fine Aj but I have to go Nikki is taking me to my doctors appointment. I will call you later ok?"

I sighed. "Alright bye John." I hung up the phone.

0000000000000000

Now it was Monday Night and this time it was Aj trying to find Phil instead of Phil trying to find Aj.

She knocked on the Nexus locker room door. She could honestly say she was a bit scared of the other side of this door.

Husky Harris was the one to answer the door. Aj gulped. Of course the biggest guy they had came to the door.

"What do you want?" He could care less obviously.

"Um...Is Phil here?" This was intimidating.

"PUNK! THERE'S SOME GIRL HERE FOR YOU!" He shouted and walked away not caring who she was.

He came to the door and smirked once he saw it was her.

"Hello darlin' what a pleasant suprise!"

"Cut the shit Philip where is he!?" Im furious now.

He got a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Where. Is. Evan. Bourne." I said making sure he heard every word.

"Why would I know where that kid is he probably is trying to steal other peoples things."

"Dont lie to me **Philip! **The last time he was seen you and your dumb crew where attacking him outside a club! For all I know he was left in some ditch on a highway!"

"Security pulled us away and we almost got arrested so we dont even know where that kid is! We dont kidnap people April thats too low even for us."

She eyed him suspiciously. How would she know if he's telling the truth or not? She cant read Phil's mind anymore.

"You better not be lying to me Philip! I will find you and kick your ass!" She backed away.

He watched her walk away shaking his head.

"You didnt tell her he is in the hospital?" Husky now said to him.

"She would just go visit him. She doesnt need to see the enemy."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Evan Bourne was resting in his hospital bed staring at the tv screen but he wasnt paying attention to the show.

He suffered three fractured ribs, A sprained ankle, and a concussion.

He doesnt remember too much from the club but he does remember Aj yelling for Punk to stop.

He couldnt get all the yelling from everyone out of his head.

He had to call Aj. She probably was blaming herself.

He took his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Evan!? Where the hell are you!? I went to your hotel room to check on you so many times I lost count! You werent there the first few times then I got worried! I called John and I even talked to Phil!"

"You went and talked to Punk!? April Mendez do you know how much trouble you could have been in!?"

"He's hurting all my friends Evan! Im not letting him off the hook! Now answer my question!"

"Im in the hospital." Her eyes widened.

"Are you ok!? They hurt you that bad!? When do you get out of the hospital!? When can you wrestle again!? Can you still travel!?"

"Slow down kiddo your going to have a heart attack." He laughed.

"I get out the hospital tomorrow and I can wrestle for two months and I can still travel if I want. I suffered three fractured ribs, A sprained ankle, and a minor concussion."

"Im so sorry Evan this is all my fault! He told me he did this because we hugged!"

He was pissed. Thats all this about!? A hug!? "What kind of reason is that!? He attacked me because I hugged you!? Thats just stupid...and I think...He seems jealous for some reason?"

"He says I belong to him Evan! He likes me and its starting to piss me off the way he goes about things! He sends me texts and flowers. He says he attacks everybody for me but thats not what I want. He says its all apart of some plan to win me. I doubt that its working."

"You should tell Paul about Punk. He could threaten to suspend him or something for harrassment."

"Paul is so mixed up already enough as it is though. Dont you remember how everybody walked out? He can get to my situation fast enough Evan. He has so much other crap to handle."

"Then go to Stephanie...Or even Vince. They have there stuff under control."

"Stephanie is in charge of matches and storylines. She cant help me. Vince is never here either."

"Well we have to do something Aj! Pretty soon something really bad is going to happen and nobody is going to like it."

She then smirked. "What about we form a group of our own to take down Nexus?"

"Aj you cant be serious? You do realize your not a guy right? You cant fight them!"

"Never said i was. But I will lead if you want."

"As long as your not going to fight them."

"I cant say I wont get a cheap shot in."

"So who should we have join our group?"

"I dont think we even have to talk Sheamus into it. He got attacked twice by them im sure he will say yes. John too once he comes back from surgery. Also no fighting for you until your all better."

"Yes mother." He smirked.

"Shut up and go to bed." I laughed. "Seriously though you need rest so I will see you tomorrow right?"

"Ya see ya tomorrow." He hung up.

000000000000000

Authors Note- They have a plan! I wonder whats going to happen! Look out for the next chapter to find out! :D


End file.
